Keep it in the family
by Dracopolis
Summary: Valka's got too demanding for Stoick, so he lets Hiccup help. Hiccup eventually brings Astrid along to join in. Valka/Stoick/Hiccup/Astrid no mm slash


Disclaimer: I messaged HeathenVampires to ask if I could use the prompts he got and he said I could have this one since he wasn't gonna use it

This is my first fic so be gentle. This is the prompt -

 _Stoick can't keep up with his wife's sex drive anymore-chiefing (or major leadership job, if modern AU, which might be better, given modern contraception) just takes too much of his energy these days. So he doesn't mind sharing her with his son_

 _And into this household comes Astrid, who has just as intense a sex drive, a great deal of curiosity, an open mind, and a great love for Hiccup. She already knew about their unusual family life, and while it takes some getting used to, she ends up being just as much a part of the family-although Hiccup is the only one allowed to come in her without protection, when the time comes for her to want kids_

(Gobber was in the original prompt but he's gay so I don't need him)

All pairings m/f or f/f

* * *

"Stoick?" "Not now Val."

Valka pouted and slid closer on the seat to rub herself against her husbands arm. "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"I have a good idea. Go ask Hiccup."

"I can't. He's on a date with that Astrid girl." Valka sighed, seeing her husband busy with his work and accepting he wasn't to satisfy her right now. She couldn't help it if she was horny all the time and her cunt got hungry for cock alot.

"Well you will just have to wait." was not what Valka wanted to hear and she sighed some more, rubbing at her damp breast through the gap of her bath robe. It felt good so she carried on until her fingers reached her nipple, playing with it until it was erect and even more sensitive. She moaned a long "ohhh" as she did it. Stoick watched her, reaching his own hand down to rub his massive member in his trousers.

"Ah, to hell with it." Suddenly, her husband was on top of her with his erection digging into her wet pussy through her gown and his trousers. As soon as his big cock was free Valka opened her legs wide, almost coming as soon as he shoved it into her wet hungry cunt. Stoick tore open her gown and groped her tits with his big hands, making her want to cum even more. "Fuck me Stoick!" she said loudly until he pushed her legs wider and began to fuck her hard and fast. He was so big and it almost hurt her but she wanted it so much, dripping wet all over his cock with every thrust as it felt like he was all the way in her womb.

"Guess you started without me." "Hiccup! You too son!" rather than be embarrassed he caught them Valka waved her son over so she could have them both. Stoick knew what to do and leaned back until she was sat on top of him, meaning Hiccup could pull off the barely there fabric and grab handfuls of his mothers ass. She loved being able to fuck her husband and her son together and they were happy to do it for her.

"Move a sec dad so I can get some lube."

Much to her disappointment Stoick lifted her off him, then Hiccup shoved his bare cock into his mothers pussy to get it wet with her juices rather than go get proper lube, as he knew she would take him dry anyway and not complain if it meant feeling him cum in her. Hiccup pulled out and Stoick pushed back in then pulled Valka forward and spread her cheeks for their son to see her asshole more clearly.

"Ahhh" Valka moaned as Hiccup filled her ass, making her feel complete with both cocks inside her again. It was her favourite position whether it was her mouth or ass one was in as well as her pussy. Hiccup grabbed her boobs and squeezed them from behind as he fucked her, Stoick just watching their son fucking her ass while he filled her pussy. Both of them were so big since Hiccup took after his dad in the 'vast' department downstairs.

"Considering how much we fuck you you are so tight mom!"

Stoick grunted in agreement as he lifted her up slightly to give him room to fuck her harder until the two of them made her cum at last. Valka wasn't allowed to recover before they carried on fucking her. Both slammed her almost angrily and she knew she would orgasm again with Hiccup on her tits and in her ass alone, Stoick stretching her pussy with his fat cock just making it even better. Both of them spilled their seed in her almost at the same time, filling her with hot cum until she felt full of them all over again and glad she could no longer have children as it meant they didn't need to use condoms for her. It meant she could feel cum drip out of her afterwards, it made her feel dirty and used and it turned her on.

"Think she's done yet dad?" "Maybe but probably not for long."

Valka was laid down on the sofa by her husband while Hiccup was cleaning himself off and fixing his trousers. He hadn't even undressed. Nor had Stoick. They just opened their fly and pulled out their wonderful erections for her. Satisfied for the moment though it would be soon when she wanted them again Valka looked up at her son.

"How was your date?" "Ok. I told her about what goes on here cus I didn't want her to fuck me and regret it after because I had lied to her. I don't know what she thinks about it yet but she didn't run away and call the cops when I said I help my dad with my hypersexualised mom so maybe she'll come join in."

"That's nice Hiccup. I'm going to take a nap." "I'll come with you since you always want sex when you wake up and dad looks busy."

Valka only stopped off at the bathroom to wipe down so she wouldn't be sticky later. Hiccup washed his dick off properly before they went to bed together. Valka was glad as it meant when she woke up she could leap on his cock and started blowing him happily. Hiccup moved her until they were 69-ing and ate her pussy which made her glad she had washed Stoicks cum off her earlier.

* * *

Ok thats chapter one. Let me know if you want me to continue or not or if I can improve it somewhere or where Astrid could fit in with the sex.


End file.
